Purple Pussy
Purple Pussy, a "comic for girls", is a webcomic with a vulgar, feministic theme produced by Dave Kelly, AKA "Shmorky" of Something Awful fame. The comic follows the lives of Purple Pussy and her friends, all brightly-colored, talking animals. Many strips contain vulgar language, violence, potty humor, sexual themes, and references to discomforts commonly associated with females, such as the menstrual cycle and yeast infections. As such, the comic is geared towards an older audience. Purple Pussy ran from September 2001 to June 2005, running as one of Keenspot's primary comics. It was a short-listed nomination in the 2004 Web Cartoonist's Choice Awards. The website asserts that it will return in book format although no date has yet been set for such a release. Webcomics news and reviews site, ComixTalk, noted the site amongst its list of "Notorious Webcartoonists". Characters There are several main characters in Purple Pussy: ;Purple: A lilac-colored lesbian cat known for drinking, extreme violence, and a plethora of crude fart jokes. Her basic design is vaguely reminiscent of Hello Kitty, although Kelly's style allows her to morph into many different variations as the script demands. Purple is dating Betty Bunny. She has a phobia about bees for some reason. Her name is a fairly crude double entendre. ;Betty: A bunny who is later revealed to be dating Purple. Betty is the most stereotypically feminine of all the characters. Several comics show Betty's heavy use of marijuana. Purple is sometimes also seen in relation to these drug use reference comics. ;Shelly: A squirrel who smokes constantly. Shelley is later told by her doctor that she will die before her 23rd birthday, and does so midway through the comic's run. ;Foxy: A fox known for being promiscuous. Foxy is used as a foil to Purple, both in that she likes boys (whereas Purple dislikes men) and that she is depicted as a "slut" whereas Purple is much more sexually reserved. ;Roofie: A depressed and mildly overweight raccoon. Roofie has an obsession with NES era video games (and Clash at Demonhead in particular), and is stereotyped as the "nerd" of the group. ;Poopy: A dog who eats poop. After Shelly's death, Poopy switches to smoking cigarettes and wears her mother's bow in her hair. Poopy is the replacement character for Shelly as the fifth in the group. Secondary characters ;Cyan Sid: A fox who used to be Purple's boyfriend. Purple resents Cyan's constant stalking of her life, which usually results in pain for Sid. At one point in the comic, Cyan takes advantage of an intoxicated Purple, leading to a revenge story. ;Scarlet Skunk: A female skunk who occasionally appears for no reason. She died in one strip but inexplicably came back to life later. Purple often insults her for smelling so bad. ;Poopy's Father: A multi-millionaire dog who appears occasionally to give Poopy money. He also appears frequently in the search for Poopy's mother subplot. ;Poopy's Mother: Poopy's mother died when Poopy was born. This forms the basis of one of the longer storylines in the comic. ;Pam Charge: Purple's "biggest fan", both by appreciation of the comic, and by bodymass. Spends much of the comic on the Atkins diet, much to Purple's anger (until Dr Atkins himself comes back from the dead to defend himself). ;Spooky: Tall, becowled creature of non-specified genus who seemed to exist to be the "obligatory goth character". Her heart was never fully in the goth scene, and she eventually loses the cowl in favour of a sensible T-shirt, much to the dismay of her parents, who are of course both goths themselves, goths (at least in Purple Pussy's universe) being aliens from another world. Lusted after by much smaller goth named Xanther, to no avail. Todd Goldman affair In 2007, Dave Kelly accused t-shirt maker Todd Goldman of profiting from a painting based on a strip from Purple Pussy. Goldman later admitted this was true, but called it a mistake. Kelly and Goldman later reached a settlement.Tampabay: Artist's work looked familiar External links * [http://www.purplepussy.net/ Purple Pussy archive] References Pussy, Purple Pussy, Purple Pussy, Purple Category:Furry webcomics